The Professor's Journal - Unwound Future
The Professor's Journal is the professor's record of the investigation so far. The player can check this to help remember what has happened in the game, aside from the initial reminder when the game is started again. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future There are 79 entries in ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. A letter from the Future I received a strange letter today. Not only was it dated 10 years from now, it was sent by someone claiming to be Luke from London of the future. Naturally, this puzzling letter has piqued my curiosity, so I've decided to head for the Midland Road Clock Shop it mentions. The Time-Machine Demonstration I can't help but think that there must be some connection between the letter and the accident that occurred at last week's time-machine demonstration. I am hopeful that we find at the clock shop will help us make sense of all this. The Midland Road Clock Shop The clock shop was hidden away at the end of Midland Road, and awaiting us there was a dizzying array of clocks, including one particularly tremendous timepiece. The shop's proprietress didn't know anything about the letter we'd recieved, so it seems that we must wait for her husband to return to learn more about this perplexing communication. The Giant Clock According to Cogg, the owner of the clock shop, the letter's author left explicit instructions to show us the giant clock in action. It is a very impressive piece of machinery and undoubtly a vintage model. I've been asked to help repair the clock, but I don't know how much an amateur like myself will be able to contribute. A City Transformed Moments after Cogg started up the big clock, the entire building started shaking ferociously. Afterward, Luke and I rushed outside to see what had happened. Outside the shop, the whole of the city seems to have transformed into an utterly different place. The door to the clock shop has been shut tight, so for now it seems the only answers for us will be the ones we find ourselves. My Fearsome Hat There's no doubt we're still in London, but things have been very strange ever since we left the clock shop. Not only does gloomy old Midland Road look like a whole new place, it would also seem that my hat is causing people some consternation. I feel like we're wrapped up in some kind of illusion. What on earth is going on here? The Old Bus Stop After talking to a few people around town, we made our way back to the bus stop, only to find that it had completely changed since we left here mere minutes ago. It's clear wherever we are, we've left the London I know. Did we really travel through time? A Second Letter I can scarcely believe it, but it does seem that we've ended up in the London 10 years in the future. Just as I was asking myself how such a thing could be possible, we received a second letter from Future Luke, almost as though he was anticipating my question. According to this letter, we can learn more about our situation by visiting Green Hospital on Auckland Lane. To Green Hospital It seems that the underground railway is the only way to get to Green Hospital. On the invitation of a resourceful young lady named Becky, we have taken a room in the hotel on Southern Street as our base of operations. From there, we'll be able to take the railway to the hospital. A Reunion With Doctor Schrader When we arrived at Green Hospital, I was greeted by my mentor, [Schrader|Dr. Schrader. He seemed to have aged dramatically, which is very curious considering he seemed as fit as a fiddle when I saw him a few days ago. What possibly could have happened? Is this really the world of the future? Visiting the Gilded 7 Casino The letter that Future Luke left us in the Laytonmobile told us to head for a casino called the Gilded 7, but we don't know yet its exact location. We have decided to head back to Flatstone Street and ask some locals. '' ...Just as soon as I have got over the shock of seeing the Laytonmobile in such a decrepit state. An Oddly Familiar Face ''I must confess, I'm in a complete state of shock at the moment. That woman who just walked past me bears a striking resemblance to someone who couldn't possibly be. Not after that accident 10 years ago... Anyway, I don't have time to think of such things right now. We must hurry to the casino. Seeking Out Future Luke After asking at the hotel, we found our way to the casino. It's a new building, unsuitably large for central London, located far down Flatstone Street. It does seem to be the place we're supposed to meet, but I'm having trouble believing we're about to come face-to-face with Luke's future counterpart. It seems the only way to quell this doubt is to head inside. Future London's Plight According to Future Luke, this London is under the command of my future self. It seems I've become obsessed with completing a time machine and have been kidnapping scientists from the past, which is to say, my present. If these allegations are true, then stopping my future self is my duty as a true gentleman. To the Arcade Restaurant In an unfortunate turn of events, the Family attacked us on our way out of the casino. It appears one of their officers] thought I was impersonating his superior. Perhaps in the 10 years that have passed, my appearance has changed only a bit. Following future Luke's lead, we have decided to head for the restaurant we visited earlier in the arcade. The Towering Pagoda It appears that my future self has set up his base in Chinatown, within a structure known as the Towering Pagoda. What I've heard suggests the prime minister is being kept there, as well as the scientists who were kidnapped. We'll need a plan before approaching the enemy base. Heading to Chinatown After some discussion, Future Luke decided to split off from the group in order to find a way into the Towering Pagoda, leaving us to find our way to Chinatown alone. It seems we need to ascend some stairs that can be found on Flatstone Street halfway to the casino. We must be careful that we aren't spotted by the Family. A True Gentleman Who on earth could that woman be? She's like a ghost, haunting me ever since we came to this future London. When I received this hat, it was then that I realized how important it was to be a true gentleman. Has my future self completely forgotten that? No, perhaps it's as Future Luke said. Perhaps I really did become obsessed with the idea of changing the past. The Statue and the Lighthouse London appears to have changed significantly over the last 10 years. None of its sights are familiar to me anymore. Has the statue of a gentleman and a young boy always been there? One thing is for certain--the lighthouse alongside the Thames is a recent addition. White Coats and Wet Clothes We encountered a man in a white coat standing on top of a bridge. When we asked him for directions, however, he promptly ran away, seemingly mistaking me for the boss of the Family. That reminds me--we saw another man in white on the way to the restaurant, and his shoes and trousers were all wet. I'm having trouble understanding why they'd run around like that in wet clothes. Chinatown Guards The two chaps guarding the gate bore a striking resemblance to Inspector Chelmey and Constable Barton, which reminded me that the two police officers were at the time-machine demonstration as well. I decided we ought to return to our time in order to have a word with the inspector. The Mimicking Parrot On the way back to the clock shop, we met a fellow named Graham who was rather upset that his cuff links had been stolen by a mischievous parrot. Though we did have business to attend to, I felt it was my duty as a gentleman to assist the man with his problem. Thanks to the efforts of both Lukes, we were able to befriend the parrot, which turns out to be an excellent mimic. Back to Our Time It seems the great clock in Cogg's shop functions as a portal to a wormhole, and that Cogg will help us return to our own time. Though I must admit, given the way I burst into their shop, it's no wonder the owners are resentful toward my future self. Our First Stop: My Office The London that greets us when we leave the clock shop is the familiar old London we originally left. Now's not the time for nostalgia, though. I have to go drop by my office before going to meet Inspector Chelmey. The Leather Notebook Flora was waiting for us in my office. She seemed terribly upset that we went off without her, but given the danger the Family poses, I'm glad we didn't take her along. I can't conduct my work with her in tow as I've done before. It's just too dangerous. Luckily, she's left the room for a bit, giving us an opportunity to find the notebook before she returns. To Scotland Yard I feel guilty for leaving Flora, but I simply cannot get her wrapped up in such a dangerous situation. I'm sure she'll understand. Our next stop is Scotland Yard, where I hope to meet Inspector Chelmey. I'd like to hear his opinion on what happened at the time-machine demonstration. Old Police Documents Inspector Chelmey kindly allowed me to investigate the experiment that took place 10 years ago. The records that the police kept were superbly detailed, allowing me to reassemble facts I had previously thought I'd lost forever. If my instincts are correct, future London hides some secrets that even Future Luke has yet to uncover. The Rough-and-Tumble Future Our plans have taken an unexpected turn. We've been followed into the future by not only Inspector Chelmey but Flora as well. Chelmey and Barton are fired up with investigative zeal, and they should be all right. But it is simply too dangerous to walk these streets with Flora by my side. How to persuade her of this? The Future Dean Delmona I tried explaining our situation to Flora, but she seems blissfully unaware of the danger we're in. Well, we'll just have to make do with the situation, I suppose. At the hotel, we met Dean Delmona, whose hair has become white as snow. We decided to go and visit Shipley at the restaurant in order to find and join up with future Luke. Reuniting with Future Luke According to Shipley, future Luke is waiting for us in the park observatory. I've done what I can to avoid drawing attention from the locals here, but there's no doubt someone's been watching us make our way around town. It doesn't matter for now, though. We have to meet up with future Luke and decide on our next step. A Chat at the Observatory We've finally managed to meet up with future Luke. It seems if we're to enter Chinatown, however, we'll first have to take care of the guards at the gate. Future Luke claims that those two would leave their posts immediately if given the order by Bostro, my future self's loyal lieutenant. Therefore, we've decided to head back to the casino to wait for Bostro. Getting Rid of the Guards We located Bostro by the casino and successfully managed to get our feathered friend to remember his voice. The parrot's impersonation is uncanny--I'd wager Bostro's own mother would have trouble telling them apart. The guards are certain to be fooled. It's time to head back to Chinatown and put our plan in motion. Inside Chinatown Our plan to get rid of the guards worked like a charm, and we were able to enter Chinatown. This part of town is significantly different from others, leading me to guess that it was built recently for the express purpose of housing the Family's base of operations. Speaking of which, our destination is the Towering Pagoda that lies ahead, in the heart of Chinatown. New Streets Chinatown seems to be home to all sorts of people. It's an area that doesn't exist in our London, and it feels like proof that we've actually arrived in the world of the future. The Towering Pagoda that we're heading for lies down the other end of lively Scarlet Street. We'll need to keep our ears open for new information as we push forward. Layton Has Left the Building We've finally arrived at the Towering Pagoda, my future self's base of operations, but he doesn't seem to be at home. Where could the man have gone? Perhaps some of these locals know something. I'll ask around. Where Could I Have Gone? Pepper, the proprietress of Pepper's Noodle Palace, seems to believe that future Layton has left Chinatown. The only way I'm going to find out where he's done is to continue chatting with the locals for more information. Rudolph's Request An informed gentleman by the name of Rudolph seemed to have an inkling of where my future self may be. However, he wouldn't tell us unless we first listened to his request. He's told us to take a message to his wife, Myrtle, so we must now head to the pet shop she runs. Rudolph's Message Myrtle did not react well to receiving Rudolph's message and actually became rather agitated, forcing us to beat a hasty retreat. That I managed to upset that poor woman with Rudolph's message pains me, but there is simply no time to dwell on that issue now. We must go and tell Rudolph that we have delivered his message. Looking for My Future Self Rudolph claims that my future self might be found somewhere near the riverside. By this, I assume he means the area visible from the raised road on the way to Chinatown. Rudolph also showed us a flyer for a favorite restaurant of my future self. Given the circumstances, I think it would be prudent to stop in and ask a few questions there as well. The Research Facility We encountered a rabbit blocking our path who ended up sharing his story with us. According to him, there is a research facility here where all sorts of terrifying experiments are conducted. Our poor little friend was a test subject at this research facility. I wonder if these experiments are connected to the time-machine development going on here in future London. The Thames Arms We paid a visit to the riverside restaurant called the Thames Arms. According to the owner, a regular customer had just left, one who is quite fond of disguises. I'm sure the man in question is my future self. It seems he's one step ahead of us, however, and has returned to the Towering Pagoda. I also can't shake the feeling that I've seen the restaurant owner before... Back to the Towering Pagoda We returned to the locked gate and, by solving a puzzle, gained access to the Towering Pagoda. Though my future self is sure to be waiting up ahead, I've decided to go off on my own for a moment to check something I've been curious about. Future Luke is here, so leaving for a few minutes won't be a problem, as long as I leave a note first... Into the Pagoda! After taking care of my own business, I caught up with Luke and the others before they entered the Towering Pagoda. My future self is waiting at the top of this tower, and he's set only a few puzzles to bar our way. The reason for this is clear: he's issuing a direct challenge to me. As a gentleman, I intend to meet that challenge and stop him, no matter what it takes. Scaling the Towering Pagoda The Towering Pagoda has a very complex layout. One would think this would hinder the Family's operations, but they don't seem to mind. Luke and the others have done a wonderful job of solving many of the puzzles we've encountered here, but I confess that part of me wants to take a more active role in cracking open the troublesome things. Meeting My Future Self After defeating complex puzzles and overcoming all sorts of obstacles, we've finally arrived at the room where my future self is said to reside. Whatever happens, we must stop him and put an end to the suffering he's caused the citizens of London. A Layton Showdown! The man claiming to be me certainly has the wardrobe down. However, he doesn't seem to have noticed that the fellow in front of him isn't, in fact, me. Furthermore, if he were the real Layton, he'd be able to remember what he did this moment 10 years ago. His mask is slipping... Dimitri Is the Future Layton The true identity of the man who claimed to be my future self is none other than Dimitri Allen, leader of the time-machine development team. At the time-machine demonstrations, disguised as Dr. Alain Stahngun, Dimitri used the commotion of the explosion to kidnap Prime Minister Bill Hawks and several scientists. But with Bill Hawks as his hostage, there's little I can do right now. Dimitri's Master Plan I though that rescuing Luke and the others from the cage would turn the tables in our favor, but Dimitri managed to escape somewhere with Bill Hawks in tow. I am still marveling at the amazing scheme he's cooked up to save Claire. He even tried to steal my memories in the hopes they would aid him, though he ended up with Don Paolo's instead. Now we must find where Dimitri has gone. Escaping the Towering Pagoda Surrounded by Dimitri's henchmen, we split into two groups and managed to escape. I understand that the desire to bring Claire back is eating Dimitri alive... But causing this amount of suffering to reach his goal is unacceptable. I will do whatever it takes to stop him. Paul's Memories It seems that Paul--Don Paolo, that is--has been making notes of the investigation in my absence. My own investigation also yielded some interesting results that are sure to prove useful. I am quite indebted to Don Paolo for his help. On a different note, I can't help but feel our little conversation with Dimitri has provided us with only part of the whole story. Mysteries of the Past I've always felt the explosion at the Institute of Polydimensional Research was part of some larger conspiracy that never went public. Now, with Don Paolo as my ally, facts of this case are emerging, as well as answers that eluded me 10 years ago. But enough for now. We must go meet up with Flora. A Time-Travel Research Facility It would appear that the Towering Pagoda is not Dimitri's only base after all. There were no signs of any scientists in there, but they were definitely brought here to the future. It's clear that a time-travel research facility has been set up somewhere here in London. Now we just need to find a way to get to it. Perhaps someone at the hotel can offer us direction. Where's the Future Luke Gone? Flora was the only one waiting at the hotel. It seems she and future Luke escaped together, but he went off somewhere with Shipley. I'm sure he has his reasons for dashing off like that, but they remain a mystery to me. For now, the others and I have no choice but to continue our investigation by ourselves. Claire's Look-Alike Inspector Chelmey also seems convinced that he's seem a woman that resembles Claire. But I just don't understand how that could be. After all, Claire passed away all those years ago... She never said anything about a sister, but given their strong resemblance, perhaps this woman is a relative of hers. I'll have the inspector run a background check on the woman to be sure. Luke's Disappearance Just as I was inquiring about how to cross the Thames, Luke disappeared somewhere on his own. In all our years as friends, he's never done something like this before. What could have prompted him to just take off like that? We'll get back to the case soon, but for now, my first priority is finding the boy. Friends Forever We found Luke in front of the statue in the square. It would appear that his father is being transferred and Luke will have to move away. He'd kept all his worries about this bottled up. But he needn't fret so. Our friendship is destined to continue forever, even if we are apart. Just like the two fellows in the statue. Crossing the Thames Now that Luke is feeling better, we've returned to the case. The scientists that we've seen with wet shoes and trousers must have come from the research facility on the other side of the river. That must mean there is a tunnel we can use to cross the river. Now we need to find Segal, who should be able to tell us where the tunnel entrance is. The Other Side of the Tunnel Just as Segal said, the tunnel under the Thames is no longer in use. Given how leaky it is, it make sense that the scientists who did pass through there would not be able to do so without getting their trousers soaked. Now I'd better put my journal down and traverse this soggy mess. Outside the Research Facility Once we'd passed through the tunnel, we encountered the gated research facility. An industrial complex like this in the middle of London is unheard of. I'm certain this must be where Dimitri is conducting his time-travel research. With any luck, we'll find both the kidnapped scientists and Dimitri himself here. Now if we can only find a way inside... The Research Facility's Secret The research facility contains disturbing evidence that some of the staff here have been working on something far more sinister than a time machine. I wonder if Dimitri knows about what else is being developed here. It was rather brutish of us to take care of the two guards we encountered in the way we did, but now I'm free to talk more with the scientists working here. Claire's Sister, Celeste We were aided in our escape from the research facility by the woman who looks just like Claire. Her name is Celeste, and she is Claire's estranged younger sister. It appears she is here to find answers to her own unsolved questions regarding her sister's death. I had many more questions to ask her, but we were separated before I had the chance. Rendezvous at the Thames Arms The "old father's embrace" that Celeste hinted at referred to the Thames Arms. The truth of our situation is becoming even clearer to me. Before parting from us, Celeste mentioned a large secret in this town. I'm fairly certain I know what she's referring to, but I'd best refrain from speculation. Everything will become clear when we reach the Thames Arms. The Explosion Cover-Up I couldn't help thinking back to the terrible lab explosion that occurred 10 years ago. The facts were covered up, but I will never forget losing Claire or forget the tear-streaked face of the boy I found in the street weeping for the parents he'd lost. I fear the mistakes of the past are being repeated, and I must stop that from happening, no matter what it takes. The Truth of the Matter We made it to the Thames Arms. In a stroke of good fortune, we bumped into Inspector Chelmey, Barton, and future Luke along the way. It would appear that all the people connected to this case are now gathered in this restaurant. Now is the time to reveal the details of this horrific incident and put a stop to those who concocted this terrible scheme. Blueprints for a Future London I don't think I've ever seen plans of this scale before. Dimitri constructed this massive underground stage of future London and spent years toiling away for one purpose: to build a working time machine. And he did so with enough care and quile that many of those traveling here didn't even notice they'd been brought underground. The Real Mastermind After the barkeep was unmasked as Dimitri, he told us about the accident at the Institute of Polydimensional Research 10 years ago. His good friend Bill's betrayal must have been terrible, not to mention losing Claire... But someone else was pulling the strings, using Dimitri's desire for revenge for his own gains... Future Luke's Real Identity I don't know why future Luke--Clive, that is--invited me here, but my reading of the situation appears to have been correct. Ever since he learned the truth about the accident of 10 years ago, he has been preparing, waiting for the right moment to put his plan into action. He has now escaped from the Thames Arms and taken Flora with him. I must find him at once. The Mobile Fortress Awakens We followed Clive, only to be greeted by the sight of an enormous mobile fortress rising from the bottom of the Thames. I wonder if the kidnapped scientists even knew they were creating such a thing? I hate to think of what will happed to London if we don't stop that mechanical monster soon... Into the Mobile Fortress The mobile fortress has begun to destroy everything around it. We simply must get Flora out of there and put an end to Clive's rampage as soon as possible. I should be able to gain access into the fortress using the Laytonmobile, which Don Paolo has kindly positioned on the hill. Now all I need is a great deal of luck... Finding Flora Considering the fortress was built by London's leading scientists, it is little wonder that it's such a technical marvel. We are able to move between different parts of the fortress using a transport pod that is a bit like a high-tech lift. Flora seems to be in the ventilation room, so that's where we need to head first. Flora in the Glass Cage We found Flora trapped inside a glass cage in the ventilation room. Though we managed to rescue her, our work here is far from finished. Flora doesn't seem to have any intention of returning to the surface, despite the risks involved with staying here. Normally, I'd talk her out of this, but there's no time now. I've got to stop Clive! Clive in the Surveillance Room Having established that Clive is in the surveillance room, we set out to meet him using the transport pod. The guard allowed us through unchallenged, which is no doubt a sign of Clive's self-confidence. The surveillance room is just up these stairs. It won't be long before we're face-to-face with him. The Fortress Surfaces Having confronted Clive, it's clear that the reasonable front he displayed while disguised as future Luke has long dissolved. It's bitterly ironic that he, who was once a victim, has become a criminal in the name of justice. I failed to talk any sense into him, and now he's brought his terrible weapon topside into the real London. My London. To the Fortress Generator! The fortress continues to wreak havoc upon London. The city will be reduced to ruins if this continues much longer. But all hope isn't lost. Celeste cleverly suggested that we attempt to cut power to the fortress. We should be able to make our way to the generator using the coordinates we gathered in the surveillance room. The Clock is Ticking When we arrived in the generator room, we found Bill Hawks wired up to a bomb. We managed to liberate him by rewiring the bomb to an old pocket watch. Unfortunately, Celeste says the watch will only work for 10 minutes before winding down, meaning I have precious little time to finish my work here. Saving London With Celeste's help, we managed to save the prime minister, but the fortress is going to destroy itself and London unless we do something to stop it. The only way to save the city is to reverse the flow of energy through the fortress. Celeste appears to have quite the physics background, so with her help I should be able to stop it. Ten Minutes of Madness The fortress started to destroy itself the second I reversed the flow of energy through the system. Luckily, Don Paolo's modifications to my car allowed us to make an airborne escape. From the car's cabin, we watched the fortress tumble back into the hole it burst out of. After 10 minutes of madness, London is safe, albeit quite damaged. Cracking the Case I finally understand why Clive asked me to come here. He is the boy I saved after that explosion 10 years ago. He may have committed a terrible crime, but I do believe he is a kind person at heart. Our time together, during my investigation showed me that somewhere in him, he has the heart of a gentleman. After promising to atone for the damage he'd caused, he was led away by the police. Saying Good-Bye Again The facts that Celeste and Dimitri shared with me were hard to believe. Celeste is not just someone who looks like Claire. She is Claire. We spent a few precious minutes together before Claire went back to that fateful day. All that remained was a little of her warmth. Category:Gameplay Elements Category:UF de:Laytons Notizen/Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft